Dark Lady
by Jullsy
Summary: TRADUCTION du OneShot de Ms-Figg. Après 5 ans d'absence, Hermione revient et met fin au règne de Voldemort. L'équilibre des Mangemorts est alors chambouler. Mais qu'est ce que va arriver à Severus et Drago ?
1. Dark Lady

**TRADUCTION de la fan fiction de Ms-Figg.**

**Résumé :** Après 5 ans d'absence, Hermione revient et met fin au règne de Voldemort. L'équilibre des Mangemorts est alors chambouler. Mais qu'est ce que va arriver à Severus et Drago ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Tous personnages reconnaissables appartiennent à JKR. Toutes les situations sont à Ms-Figg. Seule la traduction est fait par moi.

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà un OS très original de Ms-Figg que j'adore. J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire le titre de la fic et j'ai gardé aussi ce nom à l'intérieur de l'histoire, parce que je trouve que c'est vraiment classe et je ne trouve pas une bonne traduction. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

Merci à Marine pour ses corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Dark Lady**

Entourée par des Mangemorts abasourdis, Hermione Granger s'approcha du corps brisé de Lord Voldemort, se pencha et déchira la manche gauche du sorcier en exposant sa Marque des Ténèbres, qui était plus grande et plus détaillée que celles de ses disciples. Elle mit le bout de sa baguette magique sur la marque et dit une incantation longue et compliquée.

Le corps du sorcier mort commença à frissonner et trembler, et un bruit du tonnerre et du vent remplirent la salle de trône quand sa Marque commença à rougeoyer. Tout autour d'Hermione, les Mangemorts crièrent en saisissant leur bras quand le transfert eut lieu. Hermione grinça des dents face à une douleur qui aurait fait crier le plus fort des sorciers. Mais elle était habituée à une grande douleur. Cela faisait partie du processus qui l'avait amené jusqu'à ici.

Finalement, le vent et le tonnerre se calmèrent et les Mangemorts purent se mettre debout tout en haletant, remontant leurs manches et regardant leurs Marques. La couleur avait changé du noir au blanc.

Hermione se tourna vers le groupe et retroussa la manche de sa robe noire et rouge en montrant la Marque qui était maintenant sur son bras. On pouvait voir une fente rougeâtre dans ses yeux ambre lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux, en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Voldemort n'est plus. Je suis votre Dark Lady à partir de maintenant. Si quelqu'un veut me défier pour le trône, qu'il se présente maintenant ! dit-elle.

Il y eut un murmure pendant que les Mangemorts regardaient la petite sorcière. Oui, elle avait tué Voldemort mais ça aurait pu être un coup de chance.

Severus Rogue observait Hermione Granger. Elle avait été absente pendant ces cinq dernières années... depuis que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient été attirés dans un guet-apens et tués par un groupe de Mangemorts alors que les deux Aurors quittaient un match de Quidditch.

De toute évidence, la sorcière avait été très occupée.

La foule s'agita lorsque plusieurs Mangemorts firent quelques pas en avant en réponse au défi de la sorcière. Ils se firent un chemin parmi la foule, onze en tout… sept hommes et quatre femmes. Ils se mirent debout devant elle, leurs baguettes levées. Le visage d'Hermione se déforma.

- Si je comprends bien, vous ne me croyez pas assez puissante pour vous gouverner, dit-elle.

Lucius Malefoy regardait la scène avec intérêt pendant que la petite sorcière faisait face aux adversaires.

- Je suppose que je dois vous montrer que je suis assez puissante. Au revoir, traîtres ! hurla la sorcière, lançant ses deux paumes en avant, une masse de feu éclatant de celles-ci et entourant les Mangemorts, qui crièrent horriblement avant de tomber en cendres. Alors Hermione donna négligemment une chiquenaude aux restes qui disparurent. Elle regarda le reste des Mangemorts et ses yeux rétrécis.

- Je mettrai en cendres chaque conard parmi vous, si vous ne vous agenouillez pas et ne me jurez pas fidélité maintenant ! dit Hermione. Tout le monde !

Rapidement, tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent et jurèrent fidélité. Les marques sur leurs bras se réchauffèrent péniblement une fois qu'ils furent liés à leur nouvelle Dark Lady.

Peter Pettigrew émergea de la foule, les yeux fixés sur le plancher. Hermione le regarda, puis se tourna, enjamba le corps de Voldemort et monta les escaliers menant vers un trône fait d'os humains. Elle s'assit.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Peter ? lui demanda la sorcière, ses yeux rougeâtres se posant sur le sorcier grassouillet.

Le sorcier la regarda nerveusement.

- Ma Lady, j'ai servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres loyalement pendant des années jusqu'à sa… fin soudaine. Je vous offre mes services également, dit le petit sorcier ressemblant à un rat.

Hermione le regarda froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que te fait penser que je voudrais de toi à mes côtés ? Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne mentionne même pas le fait que tu t'es arrangé pour que Sirius Black soit accusé à ta place pour ta trahison et que tu te sois caché chez les Weasleys pendant des années. Peut-être Voldemort te voulait pour lèche-bottes, mais moi je ne veux certainement pas de toi, dit la sorcière. Elle donna une chiquenaude vers Peter Pettigrew. Soudain, le sorcier tomba, bâillonné et complètement attaché par des chaînes. Ses yeux commencèrent à rouler sauvagement.

- La seule chose que tu mérites, Peter, est une vie à Azkaban pour tes crimes, dit-elle.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent les uns les autres. Hermione les regarda tous.

- Maintenant, je ne veux plus de cette merde "Les sang purs sont supérieurs". C'est fini avec ça. Tout le monde dans le monde magique sera jugé pour son caractère et non pour ses origines, dit Hermione. J'ai un plan différent pour vous. Un plan de Réparation

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à murmurer. Hermione les regarda et dirigea un doigt vers un grand sorcier à sa gauche.

- Endoloris ! cria-t-elle.

L'homme tomba sur le plancher, criant et frissonnant quand la douleur le frappa. Hermione tint calmement la malédiction sur lui pendant une bonne minute avant d'arrêter. Il s'étendît là, tremblant, sentant la merde.

Hermione arqua ses deux sourcils et fît une expression d'écoute attentive. Il n'y eût aucun bruit.

- C'est mieux, dit-elle. Maintenant, où est Severus Rogue ?

Severus se fît un chemin parmi la foule et s'inclina devant Hermione, ses yeux fixant le plancher.

- Je suis ici, ma Lady, dit-il.

- Vous n'avez pas à baisser vos yeux en ma présence, Professeur, dit la sorcière, la teinte rougeâtre dans ses yeux s'atténuant. Votre service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres est fini et votre participation dans la Réparation n'est pas exigée. Vous avez fait suffisamment pour le monde magique sans aucune récompense. Je souhaite seulement de pouvoir reprendre la douleur dont vous avez souffert pendant toutes ces années.

- Je vous remercie, ma Lady, dit le sorcier de sa voix soyeuse, ses yeux sombres la toisant.

Hermione étudia le sorcier pâle. Il n'avait pas changé en cinq ans sauf ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs maintenant. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux sombres, le nez belliciste, les sourcils aristocratiques et la bouche cruelle mais sensuelle.

- J'aimerais vous parler plus tard, Professeur, dit la sorcière. Vous pouvez retourner dans les rangs.

- Comme vous voulez, ma Lady, dit Severus, s'inclinant encore et retournant dans la foule, se demandant qu'est-ce que la sorcière lui voulait. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Hermione regarda le groupe.

- Où est Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, se renfrognant, la teinte rougeâtre réapparaissant dans ses yeux.

Il y eût encore du mouvement parmi la foule. Drago apparut, aussi se faisant un chemin parmi ses camarades. Le sorcier était grand, bien bâti et beau, ses cheveux blonds-blanchâtres lui arrivants aux épaules, son visage angulaire et fort. Les yeux gris de Drago exprimaient quelques réserves mais il s'inclina devant Hermione sans rien dire.

- Ainsi Drago, je parie que tu n'as jamais vu cela arrivé, dit Hermione au sorcier.

- Non, ma Lady, dit-il, ses yeux gris concentrés sur le plancher.

- Tu m'as traitée comme de la merde pendant des années, dit la sorcière.

Drago sentit une froideur s'insinuée dans son ventre. Merde, la sorcière voulait se venger maintenant. Le sorcier se prépara à recevoir un Doloris. Mais rien n'arriva. Hermione le regarda simplement fixement pendant quelques instants. Puis elle dit :

- J'ai une ouverture pour un serviteur personnel. Tu prendras la place de Peter. Ton premier devoir est de te débarrasser de…ça.

Elle dirigea son doigt vers le corps de Voldemort.

- En second lieu, tu devras tuer Nagini. Je ne veux pas de ce serpent dans les environs, dit la sorcière.

Drago resta planté debout. Lui, domestique d'une Sang-de-bourbe ? Quelle humiliation. Hermione nota sa rigidité.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas être mon serviteur... il y a toujours la torture et la mort, dit-elle, fronçant ses sourcils vers lui.

- Je vous servirai... ma Lady, dit le sorcier entre ses dents serrées.

Les yeux d'Hermione se promenèrent sur lui. Drago était vraiment un beau petit morceau. Peut-être pourrait-il lui servir de consort (NDT : consort - époux non régnant d'une reine) occasionnel. Ce serait mieux pour lui d'être capable de le relever pour elle. Après cinq ans de célibat, la sorcière était impatiente pour un tour, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre de ce qui arriverait à son partenaire si elle perdait le contrôle. Bon, ce serait une expérience à base d'essai et d'erreur. Peut-être que Drago, ou qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle choisirait pour lui faire plaisir, survivrait. Elle avait un choix abondant de sorciers en tant que Dark Lady.

Il y a cinq ans, Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé faire une telle chose et risquer une autre vie humaine si froidement. Mais la sorcière avait changé. Le développement de ses pouvoirs avait été un processus très douloureux, et elle avait payé le prix pour cela : la moitié de son âme. En conséquence, son quotient d'humanité était actuellement très bas. Mais son ancien Maître approuverait son succès dans le remplacement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et au moins elle n'irait pas en Enfer comme la plupart des individus damnés. Les âmes divisées en deux pouvaient se régénérer avec le temps finalement. Cela avait été un marché perspicace qu'elle avait fait, elle donna à son Maître un élément de Bien, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu acquérir tout seul. A la fin du monde, il ne serait pas détruit comme ses frères. Il pourrait demeurer dans les périphéries du Paradis.

Hermione regarda Drago.

- Alors, commence à servir, dit-elle, arquant un sourcil vers le cadavre de Voldemort.

Drago s'inclina, s'approcha du bas du trône et saisit le corps de Voldemort par un bras. Il le traîna vers les Mangemorts, qui se séparèrent et lui permirent de passer, une raie de sang noir restant sur le sol.

Hermione regarda les Mangemorts silencieux, et soudainement, elle voulut qu'ils partent.

- Sortez ! Je vous convoquerai plus tard, quand j'aurai planifié vos tâches, dit la sorcière.

- Planifier ? quelques Mangemorts articulèrent silencieusement.

Severus sourit du coin des lèvres, affichant un air satisfait. Il semblait que certaines choses concernant la sorcière n'avaient pas changé. Les Mangemorts continuaient de murmurer à cause de ça. Les yeux d'Hermione rougirent effroyablement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais ? Maintenant allez vous en, ou les fesses de quelqu'un seront frit, ordonna la sorcière.

Les Mangemorts disparurent hâtivement. Maintenant les seuls qui restaient étaient Severus, Peter et Drago, qui ne pouvait pas être aperçu. Severus s'approcha du trône.

- Vous avez été occupée, ma Lady, dit-il à Hermione, qui baissa ses yeux vers lui.

- Appelez moi seulement Hermione, Professeur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous adresser à moi de cette manière, dit Hermione, semblant un peu exaspérée.

Severus s'inclina.

- Comme vous voulez, Hermione, dit-il.

La sorcière apprécia la manière dont son nom avait sonné quand il l'eût dit. Elle le regarda spéculativement, la rougeur dans ses yeux étant revenue de nouveau. Le professeur lui avait toujours plu quand elle était étudiante. Il était intelligent, dominant, dur et c'était un héros. Maintenant qu'elle était une femme, elle le trouvait encore plus attirant. Merde, elle pourrait avoir plus d'un consort, n'est ce pas ?

- Et oui, j'ai été occupée. Quelqu'un devait vaincre Voldemort. Harry étant mort, je ne voyais pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu le faire. Ainsi j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire moi-même, dit la sorcière.

Severus la regarda. Hermione était très puissante. Sa magie sans baguette était phénoménale. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jeter le sort Doloris sans baguette, ou n'importe quel impardonnable de cette matière. Il voulait lui demander comment elle avait accompli cela, mais il sentît qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas le faire. Peut-être un jour lui dirait-elle elle-même.

Tous les Mangemorts avaient été appelés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était sur le point de leur donner les détails pour une attaque contre le Ministère, quand soudainement Hermione était apparue au milieu d'eux avec un puissant bruit de tonnerre. Elle avait agité sa baguette autour de sa tête et aucun des Mangemorts ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Ils avaient été gelés sur place.

Voldemort lui avait jeté un sort puissant, mais elle avait fait un mouvement avec sa main gauche et il s'était dissipé. Elle avait ensuite agité ses deux bras, tapé ses mains ensemble et tourné ses paumes vers le sorcier. La poitrine de Voldemort avait littéralement explosé et il était tombé en bas des escaliers de son estrade, mort.

Hermione s'était alors tournée vers les Mangemorts et les avait libérés d'un geste de sa main. Elle avait ensuite tiré sa baguette magique et avait pris la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Professeur, je voudrais que vous portiez un message au Directeur. Vous lui direz que Voldemort est mort et que les Mangemorts sont maintenant liés à moi. Dites-lui que le monde sorcier est sauvé. En outre, je voudrais que vous laissiez Peter au Ministère. Allez-vous faire cela pour moi ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier.

Le maître des potions nota que la sorcière n'avait pas essayé de le commander d'une manière flagrante, bien qu'elle aurait pu facilement le faire. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais garda encore pour lui sa question. Il avait bien vu à quel point la sorcière pouvait être violente. Elle avait tué onze Mangemorts sans reculer. La vieille Hermione n'aurait pas voulu disséquer même une libellule. Elle n'était plus la sorcière qu'il avait connue.

- Oui, je le ferai, dit Severus.

- Merci ! Vous pouvez y aller, dit Hermione, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Severus regarda la petite sorcière qui était assise sur le trône d'os humains. Elle allait rester toute seule ici. Soudainement, Drago apparut, sortant d'une des portes. Il s'approcha du trône et regarda Severus avant de s'incliner devant Hermione, ses yeux rivés sur le plancher.

- C'est fait. Je me suis débarrassé du corps de Voldemort et de Nagini. Y a-t-il autre chose, ma Lady ? demanda Drago impatient de sortir de là.

Hermione le regarda avec considération.

- Oui. Nous allons faire un tour, tu me montreras cette forteresse. Je dois me familiariser avec elle, dit la sorcière, ses yeux rougeoyant encore. En fait, il y a plusieurs choses avec lesquelles je dois me familiariser encore.

Ses yeux brûlants se baladaient sur Drago d'une manière incontestable.

Les sourcils de Severus se levèrent. Hermione allait-elle baiser Drago... son Némésis de tant d'années ? Bon, considérant ce que le sorcier pensait d'elle... ce serait l'humiliation ultime pour lui. Le maître des potions pouvait le voir. Hermione était certainement quelque chose d'autre. Le sorcier marcha jusqu'à Peter et saisit une des chaînes.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je vous vois... Hermione, lui dit le sorcier. Il s'inclina et disparut.

Hermione regarda Drago.

- J'aimerais que cette excursion se fasse nue, dit-elle, souriant quand le sorcier devint rouge comme une salamandre.

- Divesto.

Hermione regarda le corps tonique du sorcier, un sourcil s'arquant quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses bijoux de famille. Drago se tenait droit, les épaules en arrière et le torse bombé, refusant d'être embarrassé ou intimidé. Il savait qu'il était beau.

Hermione lui fit un sourire lascif. Qu'il était bon d'être la Reine.


	2. annonce

**Annonce de la traductrice :** L'auteur de cette fic Ms Figg a décidé de ne plus écrire des histoires sur le monde de Harry Potter. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS. C'est bien dommage, mais je ne peux rien y faire. De plus Ms Figg a un projet original qu'elle a commencé à développer J'espère que ça va marcher pour elle. 


End file.
